How I Met Your Supervisor
by Springleigh
Summary: This is what you get when a power-outage locks a group of CSI's in the same room. The story of how Sara met Grissom.
1. Prologue

**A/N**: If you've seen "How I Met Your Mother" then you'll get this fic. If you haven't, I hope you'll still like it. :)

**Pairing**: Bugman and his Butterfly of course. :)

**Summary**: This is what you get when a power-outage locks a group of CSI's in the same room.

* * *

**_How I Met Your Supervisor_**

**Prologue**

* * *

_'....please follow standard protocol and stay where you are until the power is restored. We will announce any new information over the intercom.' _

"Awe man this sucks." Greg whined, slumping into what he thought was a chair.

"Dude!" Nick exclaimed, throwing the ex-labrat off of him, "Go sit on Hodges or somethin'."

Hodges held his hands up in surrender, "I don't think so!" He backed up quickly, unintentionally bumping into Catherine, who was holding a cup of coffee. In a matter of seconds the warm drink went from being in a cup to being all over Catherine's white blouse. Hodges' normally blush pink cheeks turn pale; his eyes wide with fear. He choked on his words trying to find a proper way of apologizing. "Uh-ee-so-ry-"

One emergency light flickered on in the breakroom; adding a small amount of light into the room. _"Now you turn on..."_ Hodges mumbled to himself.

Catherine looked at her blouse and back up at Hodges several times before replying breathlessly, "This was a brand....new....shirt." Her eyes were filled with rising anger and the rest of the team could see this.

Sara jumped up and got between the two of them,"Hodges, go sit down;" She faced Catherine and told her she had an extra shirt with her. "It's your lucky day. I was late and couldn't make it to the locker room." She held up her small bag smiling.

"Thank God you were late today." Catherine said after she had finished changing, "Why were you late anyway?"

Sara let out a small chuckle as she took a seat, "Grissom called."

The room went quiet when they heard Grissom's name. They all stared at her with expecting expression's on their faces. "And??" Nick prodded.

Sara shrugged, "And nothing. He's still teaching in Paris; we talked about Hank, and then I told him I had to go to work."

"That's it?" Catherine blurted, "After 10 years of being together that's it?"

Greg jumped in, "You guys have been together for 10 years?! I thought it's only been two!"

"Someone told me you guys met in high school." Hodges talked over Greg.

Catherine talked over Hodges, "Geez, so boring."

Sara stared at her co-workers in awe. "I don't know where you guys get your information but whoever's talking needs to do some research." She pointed at Hodges, eyeing him with one brow raised suspiciously, "Especially you."

Hodges crossed his arms defiantly, "For your information Grissom was the one who told me you guys met in high school."

Sara stared at the labrat confused until she came to a realization; causing her to burst out laughing. "He actually did it? I mean he told me that's what he was going to tell you if you asked him one more damn question, but I didn't think he really would." She looked at Hodges and began laughing all over again, "And you bought it!"

He released a nervous laugh, "Ha, ha, no I didn't buy it. It uh- it was a trick. To uh- to get get you to...tell us the real story!" He exclaimed, proud of his cover-up.

It was Sara's turn to go pale, "The..real story?"

Catherine piped in, "Yeah! I like that idea. How'd you guys really meet?"

"Guys.." Sara was blushing.

"Unless you're scared to tell us..." Greg pressured. Everyone knew she couldn't resist a challenge, and she'd do anything to prove to anyone she wasn't afraid.

Sara sat up straight, "Fine." She crossed her arms and all eyes focused on her, "From the beginning?"

Everyone nodded so she replied, "It was the summer of 1998."

* * *

A/N: Trust me this WILL be GSR. It might be a lengthy fic. Reviews are always welcome. :)


	2. San Francisco

A/N: Sorry if I get any dates wrong, or things seem somewhat stretched. It's a fic; I can get away with it. :)

* * *

**How I Met Your Supervisor**

**Chapter 1 - San Francisco**

* * *

He was distracted. But you would be too if there was a tall, thin, brunette sitting directly infront of you; who was, in every sense of the word, hot. Grissom tried to focus on his lecture; but the brunette was making it difficult for him to think about anything other than the way she pushed a loose strand of damp hair behind her ear; followed by the way she wiped the drips of perspiration from her forehead. A shiver shot up his back and he forced himself to turn away and continue talking; otherwise he feared he would be in a very, _very_, difficult situation.

_'Phew,'_ Sara thought, releasing a sigh of relief, _'I thought he'd never turn around.' _Her palms were clammy and damp with nerve induced sweat. She pinched herself for being so stupid. '_You_ did _flirt with him; what'd you expect, that he'd just be able to ignore it?_' '_Actually, yeah._' She thought back to herself.

His blue eyes had caught her attention first. Then his big..rough..muscles..And his...his... She felt a hand on her shoulder that broke her from her thoughts, and she almost jumped a mile when her dark brown eyes met the bright blue ones she had been drooling over mere seconds ago. "Uh- Mr. Grissom; h-hi. I'm Sara, Sara Sidle." She extended her hand and he placed his in hers and shook it gently.

"It's nice to meet you, Miss Sidle."

They locked eyes for a brief moment before Sara broke the eye contact and looked around. The room was empty. She went pale.

"You told me you had some questions." Grissom saved Sara from having to make up some wild excuse as to why she was still sitting in the front row of a lecture hall that had no students and no lecture going on.

Sara thought quickly and managed to come up with some relevant questions. Before they both knew it, they were walking around downtown San Francisco drinking coffee and talking about nothing in particular. "It's so beautiful; this town. I've lived here since I can remember, but the scenery never get's old."

"You certainly don't see this kind of beauty in Las Vegas." He agreed, staring out into the distance. They were standing near a railing, over looking the San Francisco Bay; the sun was just starting to settle.

"When do you go back?" Sara asked, continuing to look into the distance; knowing but still dreading the answer.

Grissom lowered his head ever so slightly as he replied, "Tomorrow morning."

Sara blushed as she quietly asked, "Would you mind if I...take a picture? Of us?" She caught the confused look on his face and she covered quickly, "I always take a picture of my professor's, ya know, so I never forget them..."

Grissom didn't buy the lie, but something told him to let her take the picture. He watched her approach a random elderly man who was taking an evening walk with his wife. She politely asked him to snap a picture. The man agreed.

Sara stood next to Grissom while the older man fiddled with the camera. "It's so nice to see happy couples nowadays. I was beginning to lose hope for the younger generation."

"All about sex, sex, sex." The older woman continued her husbands sentence. "It's not everyday you see a couple just happy to be together."

Grissom and Sara's eyes widened, but neither of them tried to deny they were together. Grissom draped an arm around Sara's waist as if he had been doing it for years; and Sara leaned in. The elderly man had them _'say cheese'_, and they both smiled.

"Thank you, sir." Sara said, reaching for her camera.

The man handed it to her and replied, "My name's Hank; this is Gretta." He pointed to his wife. "It was nice meeting you."

Sara nodded and watched the elderly couple walk away. She laughed nervously as she walked back to Grissom. "Well I guess you should probably go now...you'll need your rest for when you leave tomorrow." He simply nodded.

Something pinged them inside. They both turned their gazed towards one another and locked eyes. On cue, they both leaned in slightly, their lips growing closer by the second. Grissom felt Sara's breath on his lips; and he knew she had on some kind of lip gloss because he caught a wiff of vanilla, which made his knees go weak.

Before their lips could touch, he pulled away. "I uh. I guess I should probably go. It was nice meeting you.."

Sara nodded sadly, "Yeah, you too." She managed a small smile. She watched him walk away, his hands stuffed in his pockets, his head bowed. Looking down, she noticed the camera was still on, and the picture of them was still on the screen. She smiled again; this time a real smile.

* * *

"Hold up!" Greg shouted, "Why didn't he kiss you!? What lunatic passes up the chance to kiss a stud muffin named Sara Sidle?!"

"Wow!" Catherine gleefully exclaimed, "This is better than my soap opera!"

"What I got out of it is that you two pretty much broke the world record for how many times two people can lock eyes in a single day." Hodges mumbled.

Catherine glared at Hodges and then looked at Sara, "I think it's sweet." She sang.

The labrat huffed and rolled his eyes, "Psht, all that romantic crap is sick."

Wendy piped up and mocked him, "_**Psht**_, then don't expect me to ever go on a date with you."

"Oh my gosh I think that's the sweetest thing, Sara!" Hodges replied in a cheery voice, earning a smily from Wendy.

Sara rolled her eyes when all of a sudden they saw a light flickering at the doorway. Sara gasped when she saw the figure holding the light. In an instant she was out of her chair running to her husband. "How'd you get here?" She asked, not being able to hide her smile. "I thought you were still teaching."

"I was." He replied, "But I couldn't wait another month to see you." Grissom turned his attention to Greg, "By the way, Greg, she's my stud muffin."

Sara was still smiling when she replied through gritted teeth, "Call me that again and you're sleeping on the couch."

"Yes dear."

Sara smiled, accepting his answer, and without another word, their lips found each other with no trouble.

"You guys can stop the make-out session anytime now, cause we can see ya." Nick informed.

They both chuckled and took a seat at the table. The rest of the team stared at the couple; anticipation shining in their eyes. Grissom leaned over and quietly asked why everyone was staring.

She leaned in and whispered, "I kindda started telling them about how we met..."

Grissom's jaw dropped, "You told them about the.."

"Uh huh."

"And how we almost.."

"Mhmm."

"And about the.."

"Yeah that too."

He turned a shade of red, and it didn't help the situtation when Greg retorted, "You shouldda kissed her man."

Grissom glared at the ex-labrat.

"C'mon, let's hear the rest of it." Catherine pressured. "It was just getting good."

The CSI's watched as Grissom and Sara bickered about whether to continue the story or not. Sara must have won the arguement because when they were finished, she had a large smile on her face and Grissom mumbled, "October, 2000."

* * *

TBC.

A/N: I'll try to update atleast once a week, maybe twice. Sorry this chapter took so long to get up. :) Reviews are great.


End file.
